shining_sky_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded!
is the third season of FairySina's Sky Pretty Cure Series. This season marks the return of the six Rainbow Warriors, known as Sky Pretty Cure and the Rainbow Stars. The theme of this season is based on colors and the sky itself. It is also kinda based on music. Special Site: References in SkPCR Story *''Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! Episodes'' It is a year after the Sky Pretty Cures and the Rainbow Stars defeated Princess Break and brought peace back to the world. Now, the Heaven of music, the Rainbow Harmony Heaven, has been attacked. A young fairy, named Melody escaped to Feather-Castletown to find the well-known Sky Pretty Cures and ask them for help. A new Adventure starts for the eight warriors! Characters Cures Mascots Voiced by: Sanpei Yuko Scarlet is creature from Skyriver. She is Ruby's transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~aka". Scarlet gives Ruby the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of fire and passion. Voiced by: Takeuchi Junko Yellow is creature from Skyriver. She is Topaz' transformatuin partner. She ends her sentences with "~kiiro". Yellow gives Topaz the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of thunder and true strength. Voiced by: Ise Mariya Mandarine is a creature from Skyriver. She is Amber's transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~daidai". Mandarine gives Amber the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of light and elegance. Voiced by: Fuchizaki Yuriko Green is a creature from Skyriver. He is Emerald's transformation partner. He ends his sentences with "~midori". Green gives Emerald the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of naturality and wind. Voiced by: Ohashi Ayaka Blue is a creature from Skyriver. He is Sapphire's transformation partner. He ends his sentences with "~aoi". Blue gives Sapphire the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of water, snow and talents. Voiced by: Nagano Ai White is a creature from Skyriver. She is Diamond's transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~shiori". White gives Diamond the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of intelligence and time. Voiced by: Fuchigami Mai Pink is a creature from Skyriver. She is Rubellit's transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~hiiro". Pink gives Rubellit the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of love. Voiced by: Komatsu Yuka Purple is a creature from Skyriver. She is Amethyst's transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~sumire". Pink gives Amethyst the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of dreams. Voiced by: Kudou Mayu Melody is a creature from Rainbow Harmony Heaven. She came to Feather-Castletown to ask the Pretty Cures for help. She always ends her sentences with "~Ongaku". Villains Voiced by: Kōichi Yamadera Nocturne is the main villain of this season. Voiced by: Kanao Tetsuo Requiem is a villain of this season, whose order it is to attack the Rainbow Harmony Heaven. Voiced by: Kouda Mariko Serenade is another villain of this season. She controlls the power of water and was ordered to attack Feather-Castletown. Voiced by: Nojima Hirofumi Bolero is the first villain who was defeated in this season. He was ordered to attack Skyriver but was defeated by the one who protects it. He had the power of fire. Voiced by: Tanaka Atsuko Minuet is a very calm villain, who was sent to help Requiem, after he got wounded by the Pretty Cures. Voiced by: Ookubo Rumi Lullaby has the power to send everyone to sleep and is more powerful than the other villains. Sorugemus are the main monsters of this season. Other / Voiced by: Shintarō Asanuma Low was formerly a member of Catastrophe's Asai Group in the prequel. But he fell in love with Diamond and changed the sides. Now he is a student from Nijiiro Private Middle School and a good friend of the Cures. Voiced by: Oogame Asuka Robin is Ruby's younger twinsister. She goes to the same school as her sister. She and her sister are working at their parent's restaurant. Ruby and Robin's mother. She and her husband own a little family restaurant. Mitsuko is Topaz' mother. She and Kouki own a horse ranch. Kouki is Topaz' father. She and Mitsuko own a horse ranch. Haru is Amber's aunt. Since Amber is 10 years old, she lives with her. Tsubaki is Emerald's older sister. Yuki is Sapphire's older brother. Kumiko is Diamond's grandmother. Rubellit's older sister. Amethyst's father. Locations * - the mascot's homeland, which was attacked and destroyed by Catastrophe. * - the girls' hometown. * - The school that all the girls attend to. * - Melody's homeworld. Items - the first trio's transfrom item. Their transformation speech is Pretty Cure Rainbow Paint Over - the second trio's transform item. Their transformation speech is Pretty Cure Magical Paint Over - the item, in which the Cures collect the Rainbow Tears. And Rubellit's and Amethyst's transform item. Their transformation speech is Double Rainbow Painting - the main weapon, which replaces the Heaven Crystals and the Color Palette. Merchandise Please refer to main page Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! Merchandise. Trivia *Sky Pretty Cure is the first Pretty Cure season, which has a third season. Gallery SkPCRE.png Category:User:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! Category:Sky Pretty Cure Series